Warriors Path
by dr4w3r
Summary: Three teens searching for a way to escape their daily lives get their wish, but it's not what they expected. Now they're in a strange new land with new powers they don't understand and a duty to protect the innocent or die trying.
1. Chapter 1

**CH 1**

**similar to the story "Overlord Ninjas" by raydark182**

**This story was published with full consent from raydark182**

**Don't worry it will become very different story**

Three high school students are sitting in the detention room. The teacher is watching them carefully.

"Hey Sandra how long till were out of here."

"I don't know, why don't you ask Tony, and besides you shouldn't be complaining after what you did."

"What did I do that was so bad"

"You bombed the principal with water balloons Jake!"

"Shut up Tony! They can't prove that!"

The three attended Angel Grove High School. Tony Rivera was sixteen and about 5'10 with short brown hair but he dies it dark black. He is the strongest of the three, he is the school's JV quarterback, and outside of school he liked to go ride his motorbikes plus he trains in a few fighting styles, he usual wore dark clothes. Sandra Hawkins is also 16 and 5'8 with long blond hair, she is the smartest, she's the water-polo teams best swimmer and a great surfer. Jake's fifteen and 5'7 with light brown, medium hair, he's the fastest. Although Jake can beat anyone he wants to in a race he doesn't join any sport, he doesn't like responsibility. He always tries to prove himself to people by doing insanely stupid stunts and pulling pranks.

"Me and Sandra shouldn't even be here, this is bull," said Tony with anger in his voice," my parents are gonna ground me for life!"

"Yeah and I missed the surf competition that was going on today!"said Sandra sounding just as mad as Tony.

"Hey be quiet in there, you've only got ten minutes then you can get out of here." shouted the teacher trying to quiet them down.A few minutes later the three were picking up their stuff to go home. On the bus Sandra, Jake and Tony were talking.

"Jake you really have to stop doing stupid stuff like what you did." said Sandra with a calm voice.

"What do you care." said Jake defensively.

"She's right dude,"said Tony,"why do you do that stupid stuff anyway."

"Its just..." then the bus then stopped, " this is my stop I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Later Jake." said Sandra and Tony. It was quiet in the bus stop until Tony's stop came.

"Alright see you tomorrow Sandra." but as he was leaving Sandra got up and said

"Hey ,Tony,"

"What."

"There's something that I wanted to..."

"Excuse me I have more stops to make." yelled the bus driver interrupting what Sandra was saying.

"In a second," he yelled to the driver" What were you saying Sandra." said Tony in his soft calm voice. Sandra opened her mouth to say something but all that came out was

"Nothing, see you tomorrow".

"OK then, I'll see you tomorrow." as Tony left Sandra just sat there watching him, feeling embarrassed, as she did that she thought of the first day the two met each other. Sandra was playing on a frozen lake when she was thirteen then she suddenly the ice began to crack and then she fell into the freezing water. As she was feeling herself get weaker and colder she hears a splashing sound and then a shadow was coming towards her in the water, at that point she passed out. She later awakened in a hospital bed. She saw to the left an unfamiliar face. He looked like he was a bit older than she was. before she could ask who he was he said "Hey, my name's Tony" then he paused a little then he said " I'm the guy who saved you at the lake a month ago." Sandra moved a little in her bed but she felt some pain, not much but enough to make her grimace," What do you mean 'last month', wait a sec you mean you've waited for me all this time" she said with surprise. Tony smiled and said "of course." He visited her every day after school, ever since then Sandra has liked Tony but she's never been able to say anything because of fear that he won't feel the same way.

Later that day Tony was in his room studying, when his phone rang. He answered to find it was Sandra. At first she was talking so fast that he couldn't understand her, but then he told her to calm down and repeat what she just said. When she did she told Tony that Jake was in a fight right now

"What! Were is he, who is he fighting?" screams Tony.

" He's at the park fighting Hugo! Hurry, I'll see you there soon, OK." says Sandra. Tony said OK and then quickly put on his shoes and sweater. He ran down the stairs on his way down his dad saw him.

"Hey, were do you think you'r goin."said Tony's father.

"I can't explain right now I'm sorry dad. I'll be right back." yelled out Tony on his way out the door. Luckily he didn't live too far from the park.

"You gonna talk to my chick now punk-ass!" yelled Hugo standing over Jake while he was on the ground, behind him a girl was telling him to stop what he was doing. At that point Tony was pushing through the small crowd around the two people fighting.

"Hey Hugo, why are you beating on my friend," said Tony trying to keep calm but underneath he was a bit scared.

"What now you want some of this tuff guy, then come and get some!" screamed out the guy that Jake was fighting. Then Tony rushed Hugo. Hugo swung but Tony dodged it, then he punched Hugo once in the throat and when he bent from the pain Tony chopped the back of his neck. With that last move Hugo went down. That's when Sandra came .

" Come on lets go," ordered Tony. Jake was on his knees with a bloody nose and a resentful look on his face,"Come on Jake!" said Tony with authority. As Jake was getting up so did Hugo. Hugo rushed Jake, but Jake simply kicked him in the skull, and Hugo went down again.

"Now I'm ready to go." said Jake with a smile on his face. All three of them ran for the closest place they could. Later the three friends were at their beach hangout sitting on some rocks.

"Dude what were you thinking going into a fight with Huge-o?"asked Sandra with concern.

"Cuz' he didn't treat his girlfriend right. All I did was talk to her about it and he got pissed." said Jake.

"Well whatever lets just enjoy the night. Look, a shooting star, make a wish." although they didn't know it at the moment all three wished for the same thing. They all wished to escape some were far away. For a second everyone just sat Tony got up and said "All right come on we'll go to my place to get my car then I'll take you guys home." Jake and Sandra both nodded and got up. Later that night, all three thought about their wish as they slowly let the calmness of sleep take over, but as they say every wish has it's downside.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm in some kind of temple somewhere that's unfamiliar to me but for some reason I begin to run, when I stop I'm in front of a statue of a man wearing a bear mask and what looked like a medieval armor made of onyx. It calls to me and all of a sudden I hear a loud crash and then, I wake up from the dream. Around me is a puddle of sweat, What a weird dream i thought to myself. I get up to notice that I'm already on the floor, I probably just fell in the middle o the night. In the back of my mind I know that some things wrong but I just can't put my finger on it. Then, like a punch to the face it hits me. I'm in a completely different room, I'm in some kind of hut. I run outside, the sun blinds me for a second. Once my eyes get used to the bright sun I notice I'm in weird clothing two other huts nearby. I run to the nearest one, scared out of my mind. When I peeked inside I was shocked at who I saw.

"Sandra is that you!" I yelled out in joy "Sandra, I can't believe it's you!" She slowly opened her eyes.

"Tony... what are you doing in my room." she said. We went to the last hut to find Jake in it. Once we were all together we were trying to find out what to do.

"I think we should just wait for someone to find us." I said.

"What, no we have to go somewhere, find someone who can help us."said Sandra. In the distance Jake was climbing up a hill but I didn't pay him much attention.

"Oh yeah, well were are we gonna start huh? Answer that."

"Hey guys you should really see this!" yelled out Jake from over the hill. Sandra and I climbed up to see what Jake was talking about. When we got to the top we saw a giant building.

"It's like our church on steroids." commented Jake, and he was right. It had to be some kind of temple., like the one in my dream.

"Should we go and try to see if anyone is there?" asked Sandra.

"Yes," I said with authority,"lets go." I then began walking towards the gargantuan temple. It took us a good twenty minutes to get to it.

" Man, I'm so freaking tired!" said Jake, and if he was tired, then for sure the rest of us were tired out of our mind.

"Don't worry Jake, we're there." Sandra said as we walked up to the giant gothic doors of the temple.

"So, how exactly are we going to get inside this thing?" almost as soon as Jake finished his sentence we heard the sound of grinding gears, and then the doors opened making a loud scraping sound as they moved.

"Looks like someone answered your question Jake." I said as I start to walk inside. Sandra gives Jake a puzzled look and then goes inside

"Guess they did."Jake said, as he slowly followed Sandra. The inside of the temple looked even more breathtaking than from outside. It had a marble floor and designs on the walls and windows that looked like they were made of gold. Soon we made it to a room with massive statues in it, then suddenly I got a flash of the dream I had and looked to my left to a statue. As i looked at it my mind began to float above my body and all these thoughts of fights and wars then I remembered the other part of my dream. I looked at Sandy and Jake, I saw the look on their faces, both of them were expecting it. We must have all had the same dream then... CRASH. Suddenly I'm on the floor with a massive headache.

"Sandra... Jake!" I yell out, barely able to see two feet in front of me because of all the dust but then I see something moving in the thick dust cloud. At first I think that its Sandra or Jake, but when it gets closer I see that I was wrong. what came out of the cloud was some kind of android, one of its arms was a mechanical claw, it was wearing what looked like a helmet, I think. It walked on four legs , kind of like a crab. worst of all though was its skin, it was pale white, as if its heart had long stopped beating. As it steps closer I notice that it has Sandra in its claw, she's unconscious. Without thinking I look for something to fight it off with. I see a a broad sword, it must have been near the statue. I though it would be very heavy but it wasn't. The thing is coming closer, faster, but then it stops near me. It leans forward, and the front part of its helmet opens allowing me to see its face. it was pale with no wrinkles at all, he looked young, 20 or so.

"Helo," _he _said calmly in a metallic like voice," Who are you? Where did you come from?" he asked.

"M.. my name is Tony. I'm from Angel grove." I answered calmly.

"Where is that located?" he kept asking.

"I..I don't even know where **I** am!" I say with fear in my voice.

"You are afraid? Why?"he asked with a much more curious expression.

"No, It's just been a long day" I say.

"Correction, The day has only lasted three hours, twelve minutes and thirty-seven seconds." he said, taking my comment seriously.

"No, I mean a lot has happened today. The day _feels _long." I comment back.

"_Feels?" _he says seeming a bit confused. I think about how to explain, but something on my mind is stopping me from thinking. Then I see a shadowy figure, it's Jake. He's running over here holding what looked like a green samurai sword. I try to stop him but its too late. With one swing he manages to take out one of its legs. The android lets go of Sandra, Jake gets her and keeps running.

"Hurry up Tony!" Jake yells. For a second I hesitate, looking at the android. An oil like substance is puddling around his leg, for a second I thought that I saw sadness in his face, but I just start running after Jake. Once we were tired we stopped to rest. Sandra still hadn't awoken.

We got lucky, a few minutes after we stopped to rest some soldiers in golden armor found us and took us to a place they called " The Golden City." This place had walls, literally a hundred feet high. The inside of the city was beautiful. The people all wore golden silk and luxurious clothing. Sandra was taken to a hospital like place. One of the soldiers that found us was named Jack. He was cool. outside of their armor the soldiers, called the Golden Guard, wore silver pants, or shorts depending on their rank, and dark yellow shirts that were pretty long. The captain of the guard always wore a gold chestplate a long with the rest of his attire. The guard captain came into the room, he had a scar on his face.

"Once the girl has awakened," he hesitated a little then continued," once she has awakened take them to see the king." I really hope Sandra wakes up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm in the dark all alone. I have to remember what happened to me. Wait, I remember. I was looking at a statue of a woman. I think she was wearing some kind of an ocean designed costume. She was holding a bent like sword, it looked cool. Then I hear a loud explosion and then something hit me then... nothing. Now I know what happened but that doesn't really help me now. I'm still alone. I need to get out of here. All I can think of is my family, and friends, especially Tony. I swear that if I wake up I'm going to tell Tony how I feel. I sat in the dark, wherever I was, then suddenly I hear the sound of Tony crying and I follow it. As I follow I get to two doors, one gold and one pitch black. I don't know which to go threw, then I hear Toni's voice coming from behind a beautiful gold door. I turn the knob of the gold door. Suddenly it opens, and I am blinded by the other side. When I open my eyes I see Tony sitting next to me.

"That was a weird dream." I uttered softly. Toni's face lit up with joy.

"Sandy you're awake!" he screamed.

"What have I told you about calling me that." that was all I could think of saying as he reached over to hug me, I didn't resist. Some guard that was outside told me what was going on. I got up and followed him. This place was beautiful. The people all looked happy and it was full of bright flowers that I've never seen before. Soon we were at the gates of a huge, golden castle. Inside weapons, murals and statues were everywhere. We get to the throne room, Jake and Tony are already waiting along with the captain of the guard, they were holding some weapons. Jake had a skinny, green samurai sword and Tony had a earthy colored broad sword. I saw the Captain of the Guard whisper to the king and point at the two swords. The king is wearing a costume similar to that of the captain of the guard but it had more embroidering, extra armor on the forearms and legs and he was wearing an awesome crown with jewels and a great design.

" Good morn young ones," said the king ," my title is King Oro." It was weird, King Oro had a old English type accent but with a bit of modern English in it. It was weird.

" Hello, King Oro." we said almost as if it was rehearsed. The guard, whose name was Jack, told us that we would probably have to bow regularly to show respect. He smiled and then started to ask us questions, like what were our names, were did we come from and what we were doing. Then he asked about Jake and Toni's swords. they said that they found them in a temple a few miles from here. The king seemed confused, as did jack and a few other guards. Afterward we left, but were told that we might be called to return were aloud to wander the city. Everyone was so nice to us. Everyone except for Militis, he's the captain of the guard. He had two children, a son named Fulcio and a daughter named Syrma. Both of them liked to train and wanted to join the Golden Army when they were old enough. Syrma was Jake's age, she was about two inches shorter with blond, braided hair. Fulcio was my age and Toni's height, he had short brown hair. When we met them they were training outside with heavy looking dummies.

"Hey,"Jake was the first one to talk to them"Whats going on?" Fulcio just ignored him and kept training but Syrma looked over and smiled. Jake must have seen that because he started focusing on her."So what do you guys do around here for fun?"

"They train." behind us stood Militis. I noticed then how tall he was, he must be over six feet tall. That was all he said and then he left. After he left Syrma gave the dummy one thundering kick and it went flying. She then started to walk toward us and our shocked expressions.

"So you're the new people, right?" she said in a happy voice that was a little bit childish.

"Yeah, that's us. We still got that new person smell." that made her laugh, but not Fulcio.

"You want a tour of the town?"

"That would be nice,"said Tony, then his stomach roared."Could you star with a place to eat?"

"Sure. Hey,Fulcio tell dad I'm going out." He simply kept trying to tear down the dummy. Later we were at this small restaurant in the town villa.

"I haven't seen you here in a long time Syrma. who are your friends?" said a nice lady named Almus.

"Hi, Almus. This is Jake, Sandra and Tony. There from outside the kingdom."

"Well, it's nice to meet you. How long are you staying?"We look at each other and i say

"We don't really know." she gave us a confused look.

"Well enjoy your stay. I'm sorry I got all caught up in chitchat, what do you want?"

"Give us an esculentus, please."Syrma gets an excited look on her face. Almus smiles and leaves. After a little while Syrma sees the guy's swords and gets very excited.

"W...where did u get those swords?"I was starting to get jealous of everyone asking about their swords.

"Why? What's so important about em?"Tony sounded a bit frustrated.

"Because, those are the weapons of two ancient warriors!"

"What? We found them in a temple just outside of the kingdom!" Jake was surprised.

"What! You've been in the Temple of Aduro! That temple has been hidden for century's!"

"How do you hide something so big?"

"There is no time to loose? Come with me!" She got up and pretty much ran outside! We got up and chased her! You don't really know how big a place is until you've ran across it. Eventually we got to a library. At the entrance were three statues. One of them was the woman that i saw in the temple. We went into the library and met a man named Somes.

"Hello, can I help you with something?"

"Yes we need all the books on Unda, Humus and Ventus, please." Syrma was trying to hold back her excitement.

"May I ask what for, madame?"

"It's for research."

"I suppose you want to learn from the best. I'll get them for you right away."after a minute or two he came back with three stacks of books."Here you go. Enjoy your reading children."

"I thought I left the studying back at Angel Grove." complained Jake. Syrma got one of the books and looked threw it until she got to a page and showed it to us. It had all three of the ancient warriors. The caption above them said 'Warriors of Aduro.' The really odd thing was that the pictures looked a little like us, we must have missed it with the statues. The other thing was that they were holding the same weapons that the guys had. All except for the one that Unda was holding. A kriss with a blue stayed in the library reading up on the ancient warriors. Eventually we got tired. Syrma went home and the guys and me went to a cottage that was lent to us by the king.

The next morning i woke up before everyone else. It turned out that a few miles away there was a beach. As soon as I got directions I left, but i did leave the boys a note. I don't know how long I spent just sitting on the shore but eventually I saw something shining in the water. It was calling out to me, I ran to the thing in the water and I was shocked to see the kriss of Unda! I barely had time to examine it when I saw Syrma riding in some kind of primitive engine vehicle.

"Sandra, hurry the castle is... Is that Unda's kriss! Never mind, the kingdoms under attack!"

"What!" I hurried into the vehicle and we sped off. When we got to the kingdom there were ugly demon-like creatures advancing on the castle walls. I met up with Jake and Tony near the front lines.

"Hurry! If you're going to help... What are you doing!" Jake stormed of into the battle. After that went Tony, both had the same look of fearlessness. Then suddenly I felt a force driving me to go into battle, It felt trustworthy so I listened. I ran after Tony and Jake. In the distance I heard a soldier scream out,"It's the Vereor, prepare the heavy artillery!" Suddenly the Vereor turned to us and started running. They were even more grotesque from the front. Their skin was charred black and in place of a face a ll that was shown was their bare, burnt skull. But the worst part was their bright red eyes. They wear pitch black clothing but no armor. Jake was the first to get one, he sliced its head clean off then he sliced of ones legs. Next, Tony sliced two in half with a giant swings of his broad sword. It was my turn now. Suddenly memories of past training that i never had rushed into my head, first a stab to the heart which I learned wasn't there. Then I cut off it's left arm and a stab to the throat. It went down after took out dozens more, but that still left hundreds. Suddenly I felt a rush of some kind of power, and then a giant gush of water appeared and took out a large chunk of the Vereor horde. Then a rush of wind knocked down the rest. Then the ground opened up and sucked up the fallen horde. Then, I felt week and passed out. When I woke up I was back at the medical hospital, I went outside to find the whole kingdom praising what we did. Many held up pictures and little statues of the ancient warriors.

Later, after a feast, King Oro took us to a palace and explained to us that he believes that we hold the spirits of the Warriors of Aduro. He also told us that this would mark the begging and the end of a great war against the forces of light and darkness. He moved us to new rooms in the palace near Syrma and Fulcio. He also ordered Militis to train us along with his kids. This will be hard, but it'll have to be done to keep the beauty of the land.


End file.
